Jace's Proposal
by Sizzy4Ever
Summary: Jace is acting weird one shot , requested as a side story to A Shadowhunter , Vampire wedding


**This is a requested one shot on how Jace proposed during a demon attack **

_Bring _

"What the hell is that?"

_Bring _

"Jace turn it off"

_Bring _

"By the angel "

_Bring _

"For fucks sake I'll get it myself "

Emerging from the bathroom, soaking wet, and with only a small hand towel to preserve her modesty, Clary ran down the carpeted hall of the institute toward the large, red telephone that was only used in the case of a demon report.

"Hello the institute" Clary mentally slapped herself .Was she a slutty peroxide receptionist all of a sudden? No but now was defiantly not the time to contemplate the advantages of being a red head.

"Hello I am reporting a demon sighting in central park roughly around 7 minutes ago "A cool voice replied. The words that ran through the receiver should have been panicked but the voice did not portray anxiety at all, it in fact sounded almost relaxed. Defiantly a shadow hunter Clary thought to herself.

"Awesome we'll be there as soon as we can thanks "she hung up promptly and hurried back toward the bathroom trying and failing to keep her towel around her sodden shoulders.

…

"Jace "Clary hollered while attempting to pull her wild hair into something resembling a pony tail

"We gotta go! "

Jace's behavior tonight had irritated her, badly. He had been out with Isabelle all day and when he returned home and Izzy had announced she was going to Simon's Clary had suggested they do something together seen as they hadn't seen each other all day but Jace just made up so uber lame excuse about having to train – He was behind – Alec would kill him and still three hours later he couldn't get his lazy ass up a single flight of stairs to answer the demon phone, which could have been the difference between someone's life and death.

"Coming "she heard light footsteps as Jace sprinted up the stairs missing every two steps clary could bet. "Let's go "a handsome blonde head appeared from the corridor as clary turned from the mirror having achieved some sort of style were her hair was out of her face and looked borderline decent .

"Thin ice Jace, wafer thin ice "She fumed as she took off down the corridor in the direction of the lift, that would take her out of the institute and toward central park where should could kill something, before she killed Jace.

…

He was being irritating the whole ride to Central park too. Tapping the steering wheel, asking stupid questions and being an insensitive jerk when he saw an old lady's hair net blow away. Clary was on the edge of her seat her hands twitching trying to control the urge to slap his smug face.

As they turned into the parking lot clary could see Magnus, Alec , Simon and Isabelle , looking drop dead gorgeous a usual in tight leather pants , thigh high black boots , a black vest top and leather jacket , you could tell by Simon's posture that it was killing him keeping his hands off of her . Isabelle's red lips were pulled into a knowing smirk.

"Hey guys "Clary jumped from the car as soon as it stopped moving, the sooner to escape Jace's current, shaky humming.

" Clary " Isabelle held out her leather coated arms as if she was introducing the opening act to a Las Vegas show and ensnared her in a hug , full of lipstick and cranberry scent .

" Hey you " Simon smiled lightly at her and gave her a small hug and a pat on the head , that was quickly followed by and none-to-grand greeting from Alec and a glittery two cheeked kiss from Magnus , who was arguably Queen of Bling , argued by Isabelle of course .

"Come on lets go I'm itching to get going ha-ha "Jace scratched his neck nervously and took off in a sprint toward the pond leaving the rest of them to stare behind him, confused. " I guess we should follow or …? "Simon trailed off as Alec and Magnus took off full pelt in the direction Jace had gone in.

…

"You've got to be kidding me "Clary breathed as she took in the scene around her.

Six raum demos stood around the edge of the pond, three of them casually sipping water from the surface and the other three tearing at what seemed to be a life sized doll … It was then it dawned on Clary they had attacked when of the Fae a defenseless teen by the looks of it and now they were ripping him or her, unfortunately now is what hard to tell, limb from limb.

She sized them up the three by the pond side weren't paying them any attention to them so the element of surprise would be defiantly be beneficial but one of the three raum's mauling the body of the Fae child had looked and was producing a distressed hooting noise alerting the other of their arrival . _Great _Clary thought _just our luck._

Jace, Alec and Isabelle chose their opponents immediately, the demons nearest them and Simon and Clary took off toward the remaining, ignorant two demons sipping from the lake.

Within a minute the two beasts were decapitated and Simon had moved off to help a struggling Isabelle when clary heard a low hoot behind her. The feeling of cold hard dread settling in her stomach Clary turned to come face to chest with the biggest Raum she had ever seen. It was _huge._ Looking down at her with dead eyes Clary instinctively reached for a seraph blade to come up empty _out, of course_ she could have sobbed. The demon raised a slimy white tentacle above its head to strike her, the blow that would end her life, when it let out a shriek and recoiled from her falling back, then forward onto its knees making visible the silhouette behind it. Jace.

"Do not touch my fiancé you son of a bitch " Jace retrieved his blade from the back of the demon and stepped over it crumpling body to stand in front of Clary , were he got down on one knee .

" I duly apologize for being assuming of you as you may not say yes yet " he smiled a crooked grin up at her " but Clary will you do me the honor of becoming my wife ?"He looked up at her with golden eyes that could melt hearts and crush dreams and placed a hand gently under his chin, lifting him up until he was once again his full height. It was then she kissed him full and hard on the lips coming away an minute later just to mutter

"Hell yeah "


End file.
